


Along the Way

by carterhack



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Age Up, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jonah is going into sophomore year (he's 15), M/M, Mutual Pining, Road Trip, The Good Hair Crew are going into freshman year (they're 14)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carterhack/pseuds/carterhack
Summary: Andi took another look around the car. The girl behind her, texting her boyfriend. The boy next to her, talking to the boy behind him. The parents in front of them, sharing a secret with their eyes. It was then that Andi decided; it was going to be a very long and interesting two weeks.





	1. Chapter One

It was two days into the hottest summer in a decade, and four kids along with two adults were dragging bags into a minivan. They were all dying to get on the road. To sit in the air conditioned car with their phones instead of outside, loading a trunk with two weeks of clothes for six people. It was, evidently, more work than they had thought. Not just the loading the car part, the entire thing. The whole “road trip planning” thing wasn't the easiest thing in the world. They had to plan routes, convince parents (and grandparents), and pack for two weeks of their Completely Awesome Summer Road Trip. 

“Cy, do you know where my frisbee is?” Jonah looked at his best friend and Cyrus nodded, pointing to the seat next to Andi's where Jonah's backpack and frisbee laid. 

“Yeah, I put them in your seat.” Cyrus beamed before handing a bag to Buffy. 

“Thanks, man.” Jonah patted Cyrus's shoulder, walking back into the apartment to see if Bex needed anymore help.

“Thanks, man.” Buffy mimicked, throwing her backpack next to Cyrus’s.

“Buffy-” Cyrus started, getting cut off by Andi walking back out. 

“We're leaving in a few minutes,” She said then looking inside of the car. “Why are you and Buffy sitting in the back?” 

“Because, I like the back!” Cyrus looked at her, frowning slightly. “Why?” 

“Because,” Buffy started, looking at Andi and crossing her arms.

“You should sit next to Jonah,” Andi finished, laughing and looking at Cyrus. “He could keep you company..” She smirked.

“Who could keep you company?” Jonah grinned, walking up behind the three. 

“Uh, you know…” Cyrus looked up, his eyes wide with fear.

“Nothing, get in the car, Disk-head.” Buffy laughed, climbing into the back of the car and dragging Cyrus along with her. 

Andi rolled her eyes slightly and got into the car as well, making room for Jonah. The four kids sat in the car, waiting for Bex and Bowie so they could start the road trip.

× × × 

The two adults checked around the apartment, making sure everything was alright. 

“Oven’s off?” Bowie asked, checking the lamps.

“Yep,” Bex shut the bedroom door and came out, nodding. “We're good to go.”

“Awesome.” Bowie replied, following Bex out the front door. 

“Thanks for agreeing to the road trip..” Bex started. “I know after everything-”

“No, it's fine.” He interrupted her, looking down into her eyes with soft smile. It wasn't exactly weird between the two, things were just a bit different. They had decided to stay friends, for now. After so many years of being apart they thought it best to be friends and see that where it'd take them.

It's been over a year, and things were getting easier. Bowie stays with Celia and Ham for the time being, sleeping over at the apartment sometimes. Andi started calling him dad. They were happy. 

“Thanks for inviting me.” He smiled almost sadly. The only reason, at least Bowie thought, she invited him was because she needed help with all of the kids. Bex, however, wanted Bowie to come. She wanted to try to have somewhat of a family road trip.

Bowie nodded at her, opening the door for Bex. She smiled and thanked him, getting in the car. Bowie looked at all the people in the car before getting in the driver’s seat.

“Who's ready for the best road trip ever?!” Bowie looked around the car. Enthusiastic sounds of agreement waved through the vehicle.

× × ×

As the car started, Andi looked around the car. Jonah was turned around slightly, having a conversation with Cyrus. Cyrus mentioned something about car sickness and Andi rolled her eyes. 

She then glanced at Buffy, who was smirking confidently as she typed away at her phone. Andi chuckled, leaning over so she could see the seat directly behind her. She was texting Marty, obviously.

Andi turned back around towards the front of the car. Bowie was staring out the front window, glancing at Bex every few moments. Bex was fiddling with a bracelet Andi had made her, looking back at Bowie. They were having a weird silent conversation with their eyes, she guessed.

Andi took another look around the car. The girl behind her, texting her boyfriend. The boy next to her, talking to the boy behind him. The parents in front of them, sharing a secret with their eyes. It was then that Andi decided; it was going to be a very long and interesting two weeks.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Cyrus and Jonah fluffy stuff and Andi texts Amber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy with family stuff and I got really sick, but I'm better now! This chapter is way shorter than I'd like it to be, but hopefully they'll get longer now that I'm better. Be sure to leave comments <3

One day into the road trip, and Cyrus leaned against Buffy, his eyes shut tightly as soft breaths escaped his open mouth. He was asleep. Of course. The car sickness medicine his mom packed for him had him out cold within half an hour of driving.

“He looks peaceful.” Jonah commented quietly as he spun his frisbee in his hands. 

“Yeah, the one time he isn't panicking.” Andi laughed and Buffy just stared at Jonah, a curious gleam in her eyes. 

“What?” Jonah smiled at her and she shook her head. 

“You stare at him a lot-” Buffy started, confidence in her voice as if she was onto something, which she was.

“Buffy.” Andi warned, giving her a look.

“No,” Buffy shook her head, making eye contact with Jonah. “Why do you always look at him?” she had her head cocked to the side and her eyebrow raised.

“I just.. I..” Jonah looked at her and he had a scared look in his eyes.

“Leave him alone, Buffy,” Andi looked at her pleadingly before sitting back in her seat and looking out the window. “It's none of our business.”

“Whatever.” Her and Jonah made eye contact for a few seconds before she sighed and looked out the window as well. 

Jonah chewed on his lip and turned around, making sure not to look back behind him where Cyrus was sleeping. 

× × ×

“Alright,” Bex announced, looking at the kids in the back seat. “Bathroom break.” The car turned and halted at a truck stop, basically in the middle of nowhere. There were gas pumps in the middle of two grey buildings. The one on the left side was bathrooms and showers. The one on the right was a gas station and restaurant. 

Everyone got out and made their way to the bathrooms. Cyrus finished going to the bathroom and he walked over to the sinks. He washed his hands carefully before drying them.

“You alright?” Jonah walked up behind Cyrus as he fixed his hair in front of the sink.

“Of course I'm alright.” Cyrus smiled and turned around to look at him. “Just fixing my hair.” Jonah nodded.

“Just checking because you get carsick.” he washed his hands then the two boys walked out of the restrooms together.

“Cy, wanna go get snacks?” he asked, looking at the other boy. Cyrus just nodded and they walked over to the gas station. They stood next to each other as they looked through the packaged food. 

“How about these?” Jonah held up a bag of chips. 

“That’s too much, I’d get sick.” Cyrus answered, inspecting a package of ranch flavoured chips.

“We can share it.” He shrugged and Cyrus looked up before nodding. 

“Okay.” He smiled and went with Jonah to the cash register to buy the snack. 

“You boys going to the movies?” The lady at the register asked in a sweet voice, smiling at the two boys.

“We're on a roadtrip.” Jonah smiled back politely, leaning closer to Cyrus as he spoke. Cyrus nodded and fiddled with a toy candy dispenser that sat in a cardboard box on the counter. 

“How lovely.” She looked at the two, knowingly, before Jonah handed her the money. She scanned the bag and took the cash before handing the bag and change back.

“Thank you,” Cyrus said before the two walked out together. They got back to the car and everyone was already seated, Andi and Buffy sitting next to each other in the middle seat. Buffy had a mischievous grin on her face whereas Andi looked guilty. Cyrus inwardly groaned. Jonah just smiled and crawled into the back, followed by a blushing Cyrus.

Bex leaned back and handed him his medicine for the car, looking kind of anxious. Cyrus smiled and grabbed the medicine, taking it before sitting down and buckling his seatbelt. Jonah opened their bag of chips and offered some to Cyrus. He took one politely and put it in his mouth.

The car started and they sat close together, their legs bumping as they ate chips in the backseat peacefully.

× × ×

Buffy tapped on her phone aggressively, a grin spread across her face. Andi rolled her eyes. She was playing some online game with Marty. Andi leaned her head on her seat, pulling out her phone to check her texts.

Amber: hey, how's the trip?

Andi smiled softly. Her and Amber have been good friends in the past year. She shared more with her about her family and how she acted the way she did with Jonah because of her insecurities and the two formed a very close bond. Sure, Buffy didn't really love the idea of Amber hanging out with them, but they still became pretty close.

Andi: We just started driving again, Cyrus and Jonah are sitting in the back together. 

Amber: omg I bet they r gonna get 2gether this trip! 

Andi: haha, maybe? Who knows

Amber: it's only a matter of time 

Andi bit the inside of her cheek, glancing back at Jonah and Cyrus. Cyrus's eyes were closed and his head laid on the other’s shoulder. He had fallen asleep on Jonah as he did on Buffy, just hours before. And smiled at the thought of those two finally getting together. 

She chuckled to herself and looked down at her texts, staring at the contact image of the girl she was texting. It was one of the photos they took at their sleepover a year ago. Amber told her she didn't like the picture, it reminded her of how awful she treated Andi. Andi liked the picture, however. It reminds her of how much they changed since then. All of them have changed. Everyonewas getting closer, in different ways. Even Jonah and Cyrus formed an inseparable bond.

Her stomach twisted in an uneasy feeling when she started thinking about Cyrus and Jonah dating. A feeling she couldn't shake off. She swallowed and looked over at Buffy, seeing a glimpse of a heart emoji in her texts. The feeling stayed in her stomach, more so, as she thought. She looked down at her phone again, reading some of her texts from Amber. She swallowed and shut her phone off, leaning against the car window. 

She sighed softly, her breath leaving a small circle of fog on the cool glass. Her mind and heart were racing as she shut her eyes to think. At least she could do a lot of that one this road trip. Think. Hopefully, thinking wouldn't be such a bad thing. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I just reread the chapter I'm so sorry this is so bad I was half asleep and full of medication when writing it,, some parts don't even make sense


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise.

Buffy groaned and opened her eyes, blinking as she looked around the hotel room groggily. A sliver of sunlight shone through the heavy curtains, leaving a small amount of light in the room. She shifted and got out of the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping Andi and Cyrus that laid next to her. She picked up her phone and looked around. There wasn't a single place to sit down due to the fact that there were six people in one small hotel room. Andi and Cyrus slept silently on the bed Buffy was previously on and just across a little desk had another bed that Jonah and Bowie slept on. Bex slept on the pullout couch on the other side of the room. 

Buffy sat on the ground against the window, pulling her knees up to her chest and clicking her phone on. 

Marty: good morning <3

Buffy rolled her eyes slightly and smiled as she texted a reply.

Buffy: Morning. I just woke up. Cyrus kept hitting me in his sleep. 

Marty: Hey 

Marty: That sux 

Buffy started to reply before she saw Jonah shift in bed, sitting up. He sniffed slightly before turning to Buffy, looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Are you okay?” She asked, tilting her head. He nodded slowly before sliding out of the bed. 

“Yeah..” he whispered before walking over and sitting down right across from her.

“Something's wrong.” She said a matter-of-factly, setting down her phone and looking at him.

“I had a weird dream,” he shrugged and looked down like he was thinking about what to say. “I keep getting these weird feelings.” He looked up as if he expected her to know what he was talking about.

“You're terrible with words,” Buffy stated. “What kinds of feelings?” He opened his mouth to speak when Cyrus sat up and yawned. 

“Good morning,” he mumbled and Jonah stood up. 

“Morning.” He grinned. Buffy eyed him, a look of concern on her face. Only seconds ago he looked upset, now he had this huge smile on his face. A smile not different from the one he always wears. She wondered how many of his smiles were fake, like the one he had on right now.

“What time is it?” Cyrus asked groggily. Buffy looked up, snapped away from her thoughts. She picked her phone back up and turned the screen on. 

“Seven fifty.” She replied before remembering to text Marty back.

Buffy: I have to figure something out. I'll call you later.

Marty: k <3

Buffy stood up and stretched. She then looked Jonah with a determined look.

“We're talking later.” She told him before walking to the bathroom swiftly. 

“What is she talking about?” Cyrus turned to Jonah, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Nothing,” He smiled. “I can't wait to go back on the road.” He said excitedly and Cyrus just nodded, smiling.

“I need coffee.” Bex groaned, half asleep, from the pullout. Cyrus laughed softly and Jonah looked at her. 

“I can get some,” Jonah offered, quick to change the subject and get away from Cyrus.

“I'll come.” Andi sat up. Cyrus and Jonah turned to her, not knowing she was awake.

“Cool.” Jonah nodded and she got out of bed and walked towards the door. They slipped their shoes on before exciting the hotel room.

“What were you and Buffy talking about?” She asked and Jonah sighed.

“I was just talking about my dream.” He shrugged and pressed the button for the elevator.

“Buffy means well,” She just replied, walking into the elevator. He followed her and nodded. “She cares for you, she just has a weird way of showing it.” She smiled and pressed the button for the first floor.

“I know.” Jonah replied distractedly, looking at the wall. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. Andi knew Jonah had liked someone else. He had tried telling her how he felt multiple times, but he was scared of admitting whatever he was feeling to himself, let alone to someone else.

“Whatever it is, it's going to be alright.” Andi put a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. Jonah smiled back and nodded. He knew he was going to be alright.

× × × 

When they got back to the hotel room, Bowie was awake and everyone was dressed and packing things up. 

“We got your coffee.” Andi smiled and handed it to Bex. She thanked her and started drinking. Jonah laughed and grabbed his bag, walking to the bathroom to change. He pulled his pajamas off quickly before pulling on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. He left the bathroom and zipped up his bag before slinging it around his shoulder.

“Ready?” Bowie asked him and he nodded. Andi slipped into the bathroom after him and after ten more minutes, everyone was ready to go.

They carried their things with them as they made their way down the hallway. Bowie pressed the button at the elevator and the group walked in. 

“You know,” Bowie started. “There's a Bigfoot museum about two hours away...” Jonah's head shot up and grinned brightly. 

“Gnarly!” Jonah exclaimed. Buffy looked at him, raising her eyebrows. 

“Of course you believe in Bigfoot,” She laughed and Jonah nodded obviously. 

“Yeah, there's no way he isn't real!” He said and Cyrus smiled at him.

“So, I guess we're going to the Bigfoot museum.” Bex said, an amused smile on her face. Everyone nodded in agreement and they exited the elevator once it stopped. Bowie handed Cyrus the car keys.

“Can you guys go put the stuff in the car while we go check out?” He asked and Cyrus nodded. The kids walked out with the bags and Bowie turned to Bex as they walked to the front desk.

“Good morning,” The lady at the desk chirped, brushing the hair out of her eyes. “What can I do for you two today?” 

“We'd like to check out.” Bowie replied. She nodded and opened a tab on her computer.

“Name.” She said, typing something in.

“Quinn.” He said back and she nodded, typing something else before clicking something. She told him how much it was and he started to pay.

“You two on vacation?” She asked politely, finishing up on the computer screen.

“We're taking our daughter and her friends on a road trip,” Bex said, a smile on her face. “We're going to a campsite we used to go to when we were teenagers.” 

“Ahh,” She nodded. “It takes a strong couple to handle that many kids for a whole road trip.” She smiled, not realizing the effect the words had on the two adults.

“I'm not.. we're not..” Bex started, chewing on her lip.

“We're not married.” Bowie looked at Bex with a sad expression.

“Oh.. well, have a nice trip.” The lady coughed awkwardly. Bex nodded and the two thanked her before walking out to the car where the kids were. 

Cyrus sat in the front seat of the car as he played with the wind shield wipers and the radio. 

“Turn the country station on.” Buffy said, leaning on her elbows from the back seat. 

“I don't know which one that is!” Cyrus huffed, switching to a few more stations. 

“Everyone get in their seats,” Bex said in a playfully stern voice. Cyrus looked up and chuckled before getting out of the driver's seat and seating in the middle seat, beside Jonah while Andi climbed in the back next to Buffy.

“I'm hungry,” Jonah commented. Bowie nodded and slid in the front seat, followed by Bex. They both had awkward looks on their faces and they avoided eye contact. 

“Great,” Bex turned around and grinned at the kids. “I was thinking we'd go get some pizza before we go back on the road?” Everyone nodded in agreement, except Andi, who had a concerned look in her eyes. She knew Bex inside and out, and she could tell something was going on with her parents.

“Why pizza?” Andi questioned, looking at the her mother with a hard look.

“Because I love pizza.” She averted her eyes before turning back around in her seat.

“Everyone buckle up!” Bowie smiled. Andi sighed softly and clicked her seatbelt, as did everyone else. 

“Great, let's go get pizza!” Bex said before the car, once again, headed for the road.

× × ×

They stopped at a little pizza restaurant that sat right outside of the town they were in. It had wooden floors and little yellow booths and flower vases. It was cute and bright. 

The gang walked in, smiles on their faces. They all sat down, except Bowie who went to go order. Andi pulled out her phone and opened up her camera.

“What are you doing?” Bex asked, looking at Andi with a confused expression.

“Sending a picture to Amber.” She rolled her eyes, blushing lightly. Buffy opened her mouth to say something, but Cyrus interrupted. 

“So!” He started, giving Buffy a slightly stern look. “The pizza here looks good.” Jonah nodded, not saying anything.

“Why so quiet?” Buffy asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Nothing, I just-” Jonah was also cut off, this time by Andi.

“What are you doing?” Andi looked at her, making Buffy frown.

“What?” They looked at each other and Cyrus coughed awkwardly. 

“How about we just wait for the pizza.” Bex looked between all the kids, frowning at the tension. 

“I got one plain cheese and one pepperoni.” Bowie said as he sat down. Bex gave him a look and he looked at the kid. 

“I also got Sprite.” He added, in some kind of attempt to calm everyone down.

“Cool.” Jonah said, distractedly. Bex sighed as she watched everyone pull out their phones, avoiding eye contact with the other.

The pizza came, and one awkward meal later, everyone was ready to get back on the road. Bex and Bowie got up to pay, while everyone got up from the table and cleaned up. They threw awake their napkins and paper cups before everyone went back out to the car. Jonah and Cyrus sat in the back again and Buffy and Andi sat in the middle, but no one said a word. Bex and Bowie looked at each other. 

“Let's go see a Bigfoot museum!” Bowie said, in a last attempt to get everyone on the same page, and to some extent, it worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the input on here and on Tumblr, I hope you're all enjoying this fic so far! I have some special plans for the chapters to come, and I'm currently working on an Andi Mack/It crossover.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew spends the day at a Bigfoot Museum, but Buffy has other things on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has a playlist!  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/serenitydiangelo/playlist/2RNmC7QR2Rul7PYIJewLdz

“Finally!” Cyrus yelped as the car stopped. He climbed over Andi hurriedly, stumbling out of the car. Jonah followed him, laughing softly. The quiet laugh that he had reserved for when Cyrus did something particularly dorky. 

“You okay, Cy?” he asked, smiling. Cyrus nodded and gulped in the fresh air, blushing slightly in embarrassment. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he smiled back. “Just glad to be out of the car.” Jonah nodded, shooting him a grin. The others followed them out of the car and Buffy let out an annoyed groan.

“How come we had to come to a Bigfoot museum?” She asked, crossing her arms. 

“It’ll be fun!” Bowie exclaimed, leading the group of kids to the front doors of the museum. Bex rolled her eyes smiling at his antics, and followed Bowie happily. The two paid for the tickets, Bowie with evident excitement on his face during the entire transaction. 

“We’ll meet back here in twenty minutes?” Bex suggested before Bowie gave her a look. 

“An hour.” he corrected her, looking around at large entrance room that they were in. Jonah nodded at the words and before anyone realized what he was doing, the boy had grabbed Cyrus’s hand and hauled him away into the next room. Buffy stared off at them, turning to Andi. She gave her a look, but Andi just shrugged in response, pulling out her phone and started typing something. Bex looked at the subtle movements, but didn’t say anything as she followed Bowie into another room as well.

 

“This is so cool!” Jonah exclaimed, his eyes glued to a Bigfoot statue that, apparently, portrayed what he actually looked like. 

“Uh— yeah!” Cyrus beamed, paying more attention to Jonah’s excitement rather than the statue that appeared to just be a really hairy man with big feet. “Docious big tocious.” He teased and Jonah turned to him.

“Exactly!” he said, which made Cyrus’s heart skip a beat for the weird teen in front of him, even if none of that reaction had made much sense to him. He watched as Jonah scanned the walls, reading every single word he could. He read the plaques, and framed newspapers, and descriptions. He read them outloud, to Cyrus. Jonah Beck was genuinely really fascinated with Bigfoot, and he was sharing his excitement with Cyrus. 

 

In the next room, Andi leaned up against the wall, watching her parents interact. Bowie was telling Bex facts, pointing out each thing that he had found interesting. Bex was smiling, nodding along, but she’d shoot back skepticism every once and awhile. She would randomly ask him a question, to challenge him, but he came back with a response each time. Andi smiled at the two of them interact before feeling a vibration in her pocket. It was a phone call, she realized. From Amber. Instantly, her smile had widened and she felt a bit happier. Odd how a phone call could affect her that much.

 

“Hey, Amber!” She answered happily, walking out of the room to be alone as she talked. 

“I got your text,” Amber said through the phone. “You’re at a Bigfoot museum?” 

“Uhh, yeah,” Andi sighed with a slight smile, looking at Jonah pull Cyrus into another room out of the corner of her eyes. “It's so silly but everyone seems to be having a good time—”

“Why is it silly?” Andi heard her ask.

“Well.. because it's… Bigfoot.” Andi chuckled. 

“Bigfoot isn't silly, Andi.” Amber said, making Andi groan internally. She could not believe that Amber had liked Bigfoot, too. 

“You.. believe in Bigfoot?” Andi asked. 

“Of course I do.” 

“I thought you were smarter than this.” Andi sighed, fake annoyance in her voice. Something as minor as believing in Bigfoot wasn’t going to change how she felt about Amber. Because Amber was her friend. Obviously. 

“Andi,” She started, exasperated. “I’m a lot of things, but I am not stupid. Bigfoot is entirely real.”

“I’m going to take your word for it.” Andi said, smiling at the passion in her voice. She spotted Buffy sitting by herself on a bench staring down at her phone, and she frowned.

“Hey Amber, I’m gonna have to call you back, alright?” 

“Okay, Andi, talk to you later, bye!” Andi felt a pull at her heart from the way Amber said her name. She hung up. 

 

“Hey, Buffy,” Andi sat next to her friend, smiling. “What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing,” She looked up, shutting her phone off. “You talking to Amber?”

“Oh, yeah.” She shrugged.

“That’s it?” Buffy raised her eyebrows. 

“What do you mean ‘that’s it’?” She swallowed. 

“All I mean is this entire trip is just a bunch of people pining after people except for me…” Buffy smiled. “It’s exhausting, why can’t everyone just realize they’re in love?”

“I—” Andi frowned. “I don’t like Amber. We’re just friends.”

“That’s what Cyrus says about Jonah and you and I both know the truth on that.” She crossed her arms, giving her best friend a smirk. She was truly insufferable. 

“Me and Amber are not the same thing as Jonah and Cyrus,” Andi sighed, giving Buffy a look. “Plus, why is everyone’s relationships so important to you?” She didn’t mean for the words to be rude, but Buffy’s smirk faltered.

“I just want my friends to be happy, Andi,” She sighed. “And my friend’s parents. Everyone. I just want you guys to cut the bullshit and be in the relationships you all deserve.” Andi knew she wasn’t going to get into this with her friend right now. She didn’t want to ruin this trip at all with any drama. Luckily, she didn’t have to say anything back because Jonah and Cyrus were already walking towards them.

“We’re going to go Bigfoot watching!” Cyrus grinned. 

“Uh.. what?” Buffy held back a laugh, looking at the two boys looking very serious about this Bigfoot hunting idea.

“The spot we’re camping at has a very high sighting count,” Jonah started, smiling brightly. “We thought that maybe we could try to spot him.”

“That sounds very fun,” Buffy gave Andi a mischievous look before she continued. “It will probably work better with two people because it’s quieter.”

“Er— yeah.” Andi agreed purely because she didn’t want to go Bigfoot hunting. Okay, she also thought it’d be good for the two boys to spend some time together.

“Are you sure?” Jonah asked. “It would be dosh if we could all see Bigfoot.”

“Yeah,” Buffy looked directly at Cyrus as she spoke. “It should just be the two of you.” By Cyrus’s facial expression, Andi felt like there was a secret meaning to the words that she was missing.

 

“Okay, it’s getting late,” Bex came into view with Bowie. “We should, once again, hit the road.”

“Are we going to stop by a store anytime soon?” Jonah asked. 

“Yeah, we need to get some food and a few extra supplies before we arrive to the site, why?”

“We were wondering if we could possibly get a few things,” Cyrus started.

“Because we’re going to try to spot Bigfoot!” Jonah finished.

“That’s a great idea!” Bowie nodded. “Of course you can get stuff for that. A young man’s first Bigfoot hunting experience is important.” Absolutely no one had any idea what that meant except for Jonah, but they went with it. A lot of what Bowie and Jonah said didn’t make sense anyways. 

 

Once everyone was completely finished at the museum (Jonah, Cyrus, and Bowie had to get t-shirts), they had made it back to the car. It was dark by the time the six people piled back into the van, talking about what they had seen. Even though they had just spent most of the day in a Bigfoot museum, the previous drama and tenseness was definitely dispersed. Somehow, being in a museum dedicated to a cryptid had done that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to everyone who liked this fic and who were upset when I stopped updating. I know it has been an extremely long time, but I thank everyone for leaving nice comments on previous chapters. I knew you guys wanted more but it's been hard for me to write lately. Hopefully, I'm back now and better than ever. I love you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for this fic please feel free to comment :)


End file.
